


Mchanzo Prompts

by tunasmoothie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assasination, Assassin!Hanzo, Bars, Comfort, Cuddles, Drinking, Drunk McCree, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Overwatch - Freeform, Sharing beds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and mccree's in trouble, and very mad, break ups, genji is hecka jelly, hangovers, hanzo has concerns, i am not good at tagging stuff okay, mccree has mcfucked up, not really - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:44:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunasmoothie/pseuds/tunasmoothie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Mchanzo ficlets. Ideas are mostly from Tumblr, but feel free to message me for ideas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Nice word’s aren’t going to cure me or make me feel better.”

"Look darlin', I'm sorry! I-I don't know what I did to make you so-" 

"You know EXACTLY what you did." Hanzo snarled as he turned to face the cowboy. His expression was wolf-like: Aggressive, threatening and ready to leap onto its prey. For once in his life, Jesse almost feared for his life. He knew of Hanzo's strength, and from the look on Hanzo's face, it looked as if he was about to strangle Mccree. Mccree did feel awful for what he did, whatever it was. Behind the mask of a confident, friendly cowboy was the face of a fragile, broken man shrouded with the shadows of the mistakes from his past. So many he loved has either left him or died. He just couldn't lose another. Mccree guiltily rubbed his arm and stepped forwards. "I-I can make this up to you! Just please, love-"

Hanzo growled and clenched his fists. “Nice words aren’t going to cure me or make me feel better. You’re a waste of space. All this self care you’re doing is a pointless fight against an inevitable death.” He spat out words laced with venom, each sentence making Mccree flinch and step back, as if he was the prey waiting to be eaten in front of the wolf. Tears began to well up in the corners to Mccree's soft, gentle eyes. “Nothing I do helps, you just want to be miserable, don’t you? I swear, I'm really trying!" Mccree started to break down and fall to his knees pathetically in front of Hanzo. He took shuddering gasps of air in between the quiet sobs. “Maybe it’s better if I go to sleep and never wake up. Just-please- forgive me!" He practically shouted, quivering slightly. 

"I'd rather die than forgive you." Hanzo spat, walking out of the room, the soft pit-pat of his feet fading away as he left Mccree shuddering on the ground.


	2. “Have you been drinking? You look terrible.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree goes drinking. Hanzo has concerns.

Hanzo has been worried sick. It's 12:30 AM. There was a mission today at King's Row, and the rest of the team had went out for drinks. Hanzo, of course, denied the offer and stayed in a cheap hotel. However, Mccree should have been with him, as he said that he would come to the hotel 'later.' Hanzo has attempted to call him numerous times, but each call was left unanswered. Hanzo sighed. 'I guess I'm gonna have do this the hard way.' He thought. He stood up from the old, yellow, dusty chair and proceeded to slowly walk towards the door. 

~~~~~~

Hanzo arrived at a strange, shady bar, the one that he saw the rest of the crew casually wander into. The bar looked pretty broken down from the outside, and he could hardly imagine what the inside looked like. He sighed again and slowly strolled into the tavern. He examined the bar. It was just as guessed, almost as broken down as he assumed it would be. The air smelt of dust, exotic drinks and something sour. He shook his head and surveyed the bar for the cowboy, grumbling occasionally. This went on for several minutes (it felt like several hours though), until his eye caught the bright red shawl, the same that Jesse wore. It seemed that Mccree was in a brawl with some other dude, someone who Hanzo didn't know the name. 

Jesse was scowling, stepping forwards and limping slightly. There was blood on his clothes, and he paused for a moment to cough up blood. This can't be good. Hanzo quickly strided over towards Jesse, grabbing his shoulders and roughly pulling him to face Hanzo. “It’s midnight, where the hell were you?! Are you drunk??” Mccree smiled lazily. "I'm not as drunk as I use to was." He slurred over his words, grinning like an idiot. Hanzo growled and harshly grabbed Jesse's metal arm, pulling him towards the door. "H-hey, what are you doin'? I h-haven't given this guy what he deserves yet!" Jesse whined like a child, swinging his arm clumsily at the air. 

~~~~~~

“You need to stop doing idiotic things like that or you will get yourself killed.” The samurai scolded as he checked over the wounds. It wasn't anything too bad, just some bruises and scratches. Hanzo wasn't even sure how he got those, but they're faced worse. "What do you expect me to do- I'm drunk!" Hanzo rolled his eyes. At least his was aware he was drunk, right? “You need to rest now. Don’t move.” Hanzo stood up from the chair he was sitting at, which was next to the couch. "Aww, can't I sleep with you, darlinnnn?" Mccree slurred. "No. You stay here and sleep. You're going to have a hard time in the morning, so savour this moment while you have it." Hanzo grumbled as he started to trudge over to the bedroom. For a new Overwatch agent, he was very tired. Hanzo was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

~~~~~~

"H-hey, Hanzo...? You alive? M' not feelin' well..." 

Hanzo slowly opened his eyes, rolling over in the bed to check the time. 5:00 AM. Of course. "What do you want me to do about it?" Hanzo muttered. Ouch. That came out worse that he intended it to be. "C-can I sleep with you? I-I'm just really sick, I think. And tired. And warm. Its cooler here." Hanzo hesitated. He hasn't shared a bed with anyone, not since he was very, very young, back at the Hanamura temple. What if he snores? What if Mccree vomits on me, or worse? Hanzo set aside he worries, sleep slowly taking over his senses. "Alright. Don't vomit on me though." Jesse chuckled, his eyes lighting up, even through all the sleep. He slowly trekked over next to the bed and practically threw himself in. Mccree suddenly draped an arm over Hanzo's torso, his metal arm emitting a soft blue glow. Mccree sighed contently.

~~~~~~

 

Hanzo awoke to the beautiful sound of what seemed to be somebody vomiting rather aggressively. "I should have seen this coming." Hanzo muttered under his breath. He sat up and looked towards the bathroom door. He decided it was best if he left Mccree there. Just in case. Hanzo got out of the old, creaky bed and grabbed some emergency medicine from his bag and walked to the kitchen to prepare some ramen.

Mccree slowly stumbled out of the bathroom sometime later, looking worse than he usually did. He fell onto the couch and groaned. "I made ramen. The medicine is on the table next to the couch. There is also a bucket next to the bed." Hearing that, Mccree proceed to barf into the bowl. Hanzo sighed. walking over and rubbing his back. “Sometimes it’s better to just get the throwing up over with. It usually feels better afterwards.” Mccree coughed. "Sorry, babe."   
"Don't apologize."


	3. "Why is it so dark? I don't like it..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree and Hanzo have nightmares. They help each other out.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" Mccree wasn't entirely sure what he was even shouting for. Black surrounded him, but the ground beneath him was cold and wet. The room smelt metallic, and his hands seemed to be bound behind his back with itchy rope. He had no idea how long he's been there. Hours? Days? Months? He was getting dizzy, and felt like he was going to barf any minute now. His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps: Heavy, hard and threatening. The lights suddenly flickered on. The man standing before him was none other than Gabriel Reyes, not in that stupid edgy cloak, but in his normal black jacket that he wore around in his Blackwatch days. Mccree snarled as Gabriel squatted beside him. "W-What do ya want from me? I thought ya ran into hiding like a rabbit." Gabriel growled and grabbed Mccree's face, pulling him towards the older man aggressively. “How dare you speak to me before being given permission? I thought I trained you better than this, pig." Mccree yanked his face away with effort. "I see you've hanging with some... other people. Other boys. You know what you deserve from this." Gabriel grinned wickedly as he pulled out a knife slowly. "Shall we begin?" Mccree's eyes widened as he attempted to step backwards. "P-Please, just... put that down, an' we can talk, okay?" Gabriel grabbed Mccree's neck. "You don't get away this time, pet." "This isn't happening... this isn't happening...!!"

~~~~~~

 

“Wake up! Wake up! It’s just a dream!” Jesse awoke to the sound of a panicked voice shouting. Hanzo shouting, more specifically. “What were you dreaming about…? You were shouting…” Mccree sighed. "I-It's nothin'. Go back to s-sleep. I'm alright." Hanzo could see through lies, and he knew it was nothing. Mccree was trembling, his hands around his knees as he began to sob. “Shh, it was just a bad dream. Just a dream, okay? None of it was real.” Hanzo soothed as he rubbed Mccree's back. If Hanzo was trying to calm Jesse, it was working. His trembling stopped, and his sobs ceased to small sniffles. "S-Sorry for losing' it there for a while. I-It was just so vivid." Hanzo's voice was soft, like cat's fur. It always calmed Jesse down, no matter what the problem. "I see. Want to talk about it? Was it him again?" Mccree has been having the same dreams for quite some time now, to the point where they were used to it. "Yeah. I-I dunno how I can stop them. They just... keep comin'." "Would it work if we just lay here for a while? Forget about things?" "Sure, I suppose." Hanzo gently tugged on Mccree's hand, pulling him back down towards the bed. They lay there for a while, their hands intertwined, gazing at each other. “I like the way your hand fits in mine.” Mccree suddenly mumbled. "So you said something finally?" "What were you waiting?" " Yes. I was starting to doze off." Hanzo chuckled. “Half the time I get too embarrassed to say anything.” Jesse admitted. Hanzo chuckled softly and smiled, a rare sight for anybody, even Jesse to see. "Y' know, I think I'm pretty lucky to have ya. It's like the angels sent me a- quit smiling at me, I can’t stop messin' up my sentences when you look at me like that.” Hanzo rolled his eyes and grinned. " Well, I can't help looking at you. Are you ready to sleep yet?" Mccree nodded and yawned, holding Hanzo closer and resting his chin on Hanzo's head. "It's cute how you're shorter than me, y' know?" "Jesse, we aren't even standing." "Still." Hanzo sighed contently and closed his eyes. It was the first time in a while Jesse had a decent sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (OH GOD THIS CAME OUT KINKIER THAN I INTENDED) i will eventually add hanzo's nightmares later, but its hecka late and i have the great urge to take a nap. as always, please leave some comments and i will try to update soon! <3


	4. "I'd prefer if you don't come near him again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji disapproves of Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4, aka me throwing in random cowboy words and sayings everywhere. this is for someone who commented they wanted 'genji disapproving of mccree.'.

"I mean, have you SEEN him? He looks like a train wreck! And he is still to find out about shaving." Genji rambled to his group of friends, Lucio, Dva and Tracer. His brother, Hanzo, had just started dating a cowboy that goes by the name Jesse Mccree. Genji would normally be fine with this, but the cowboy was just so obnoxious and loud. "C'mon love, his isn't too bad once you get to know him! He's actually pretty nice." Tracer admitted. "He smells bad though." Dva chirped. "Just talk to him! He can't be that bad!" Lucio added. Genji sighed. Maybe they were right, maybe he did just need to talk to him. Genji looked across the dining hall to where the cowboy was sitting, which was obviously next to the archer. He was sitting back in his chair casually, chatting and probably bragging about something. His arm was lazily draped around Hanzo's shoulder, giggling and grinning childishly. Genji noted that his brother was smiling slightly as well, a rare sight to see, even for Genji. "Well, I think I'm gonna go now. It's getting late." Lucio said as he peered at the clock on the wall. "I'll catch ya later. And try to talk to Jesse!" The audio medic grinned as he skated away to his room. Genji stood up. He was gonna do it. He was gonna talk to the cowboy.

~~~~~~

 

"So, what was it that ya wanted to talk about, kid?" Jesse asked.

It was late at night, and he knew the cowboy should have been asleep if it wasn't for Genji wanting to talk to him. But the ninja just couldn't wait. He knew it was wrong to hate someone that his brother loved, so he just wants to clear things out of the way to avoid problems in the future. "Well, its about my brother. And you. Being together." Mccree sighed. He should have seen this coming. 

"Err, listen kid. I know you kinda disapprove of this sorta thin' and all, but I really just think its best for him, y' know? I mean, I don't mean t' brag, but he seems to smile a whole lot more when he's near me." Genji exhaled a breath. Of course the cowboy wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Perhaps. But I know what is best for him, and I know he disapproves of relationships and similar matters. Or at least thats what he did to me. He always said it was a waste of time, to spend time and energy loving someone you just met and hardly know." Jesse's shoulders seemed to tense up as he listened to Genji speak.

"Okay, I don't know a whole lot of what happened b'tween y'all two, but-" 'And perhaps its best to stay that way, cowboy. I'd prefer if you don't come near him again." Genji snapped, patience wearing thin. 

"Could you just let me finish?" Jesse growled. 

"You two may have had a whole ton of fights and conflict, but he's changed! He bout' his mistakes, and he's kinda having' some trouble between himself an' swimin' in his own pool of misery. But I think if I could jus' stay beside him, it would make him forget, and make him feel better bout' himself." Genji's eyes widened behind his visor at the sincerity of the words he spoke. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should just leave them be, maybe it was best that Jesse stayed with Hanzo. Genji relaxed slightly and sighed. 

"Maybe you are right." Genji started after a long, pregnant silence. "I apologize for the troubles I have caused. Forgive me." Mccree chuckled. "Of course, kiddo." "Don't call me that, though." "Alright, what ever floats your goat.' Another weird american 'expression'. "Well, s' gettin' late, so I reckon I'll see you around sometime?" "Sure."


	5. "So, you're the assassin I hired?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree finds an assassin for hire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK I FINALLY UPDATED YAAAAY! i've been sick (and procrastinating) a lot. if any of this information is incorrect, please tell me because i don't want people finding 'how to hire an assassin' in my search history. this chapter is also unfinished because i want sleep but im gonna try to finish it tomorrow so yeah

Mccree was in trouble. A lot of it. Out of the frying pan, into the fire, as people would say. He currently had at least 5 people on his tail, which he encountered at a bar. Of course he had to defend himself, grabbing his gun and fanning the hammer while attempting to dodge bullets. He seemed to get by unharmed (it must be a miracle he didn't get hit), but unfortunately he had to sacrifice his identity, as about 30 other people were also at the shady bar. Now, news spreads quickly around America. Like, really quickly. That meant all those people that are after him now knew where he was. And it was such a nice day outside.

He figured the only sensible thing to do now after hours of thinking was to hire a hitman, an assassin. It was sure risky, but it seemed only wisest. He opened up his (rather beatup) computer and scrolled for hours and hours through websites that had hitmen for hire. And finally, after what felt like days of clicking, he found an assassin in his area. It was sure pricey, $25,000, so he expected the assassin to be pretty quick. He hesitantly opened his phone and entered the phone number.

JESSE: hey

JESSE: your hanzo right

HANZO: Yes. Are you in need of my services?

The man seemed very... proper, for an assassin, with perfect grammar compared to Jesse's messy typing. Mccree prayed that this would end well.

JESSE: yeah um im kinda in trouble 

JESSE: people are after me and kinda want to like

JESSE: kill me??

HANZO: I see. I assume it is a group of people, correct?

JESSE: yeah id say about 5

HANZO: Alright. Are they in the same area?

JESSE: yep 

HANZO: Okay. It should be about $25,000. Its $5,000 per person, so you could say I'm giving you a deal here.

JESSE: oh wow okay um thats a lot

JESSE: you must be pretty good then, right

HANZO: Sure. Is this week a good date?

JESSE: um sure make it as soon as possible because im too scared to go outside now

HANZO: Alright. Thursday is the only date that works for me now, if thats alright. I have been around the area multiple times, and there is an alley behind the old grey house on Cedar Avenue where we could meet. You can pay me then.

JESSE: kk coolio beans

HANZO: I'll see you then. 

JESSE: see you then darlin ;)

 

~~~~~~

 

Hanzo sighed. It was starting to rain slightly, the water dripping down occasionally from the grey clouds above as he leaned against a half-destroyed brick wall. He was wearing a tuxedo, despite the weather. Hanzo was starting to wonder where the man was now. The man was supposed to be here about 5 minutes ago, and Hanzo was very impatient. He suddenly heard rapid, wet footsteps growing louder. Hanzo instinctively drew his bow, only to see a rather messy cowboy carrying an umbrella and panting heavily. 

"Sorry. You're Shimada?" Hanzo was almost suprised about how casual the man was. 

 

"Er, yes. Hanzo. And you are...?"   
"Jesse Mccree. Pleasure to meet 'cha. You're the guy I hired, right?" 

 

"Yes." Jesse's heart stopped once he got a good look at the man: Neat, bold and at least a little intimidating. Hanzo seemed to notice and narrow his eyes. "Are you... alright?" "Uhm, yeah. Totally coolio beans." Mccree stuttered. 

 

"Well, if you could show me where they are, I could make this quick and lead them away from public." Jesse's eyes trailed across Hanzo's body as the samurai plotted his plan, to his hair tied up neatly, to his expensive-looking jacket, ,down down, down... 

 

"So, if you were to give me the money now, that would be appreciated." Mccree was quick to snap out of his trance and look to into the other man's eyes.

 

"O-oh,yeah." Mccree mumbled as he grabbed the thousand dollar bills he stashed not-so secretly in his pocket and handed it to Hanzo. Hanzo took the money cautiosly, his hand warm on the cowboy's.

 

"I guess I'll leave it to ya, then?" Jesse piped up.

 

"Yes, I suppose. It should be done in about 2 hours." Hanzo spoke as he looked at his watch.

 

"Huh, thats pretty speedy. Wanna get a drink after? The bar's gonna close at 10, and its 7 now. It would be just enough time to chat."

 

"I-fine. I shall meet you there soon."

 

"See ya later, darlin'! Make em' see stars!" Jesse waved as he walked away with the stupidest smile on his face.


End file.
